The present invention relates to cable installation and, more particularly, to an apparatus which combines mutiple connectable ducts into a single conduit unit with multiple cell ducts for placement into existing underground conduits or for new construction underground plants.
Placement of cable underground has been popular for many years. Generally, electrical or communication lines, such as telephone, have been run underground for many years. Generally, these power and/or communication lines are positioned in oversized conduits for protection and support. Thus, several major cities, as well as other areas, have miles miles of existing underground conduit.
With the advent of fiber optic cable, the use of copper cable for communications is becoming obsolete. One advantage fiber optic cable provides is that it is a fraction of the diametric size of comparable copper cable. Thus, it is possible to position more fiber optic cables than copper cables in existing underground conduits.
With the deregulation of the communications industry, several companies have entered the communication carrier field. To compete, these companies need their own transmission cables to be competitive. The expense of laying new underground cable in existing cities is cost prohibited. Thus, it is desirable to be able to position as many cables as possible in existing underground conduits.
One such device that provides a single conduit unit having multiple ducts which may be placed in existing underground conduits is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,804,020, issued Feb. 14, 1989, entitled "Conduit Liner Assembly and Method for Installation", the specification of which is herein expressly incorporated by reference. This patent illustrates a plurality of ducts or liners assembled together as a single conduit unit by a connecting means. The ducts or liners may move independently with respect to one another and are capable of being adapted to fit within existing underground conduits. Thus, the single conduit unit provides a plurality of cells within the underground conduits to enable positioning of a plurality of discrete cables into existing underground conduits.
The present invention provides the art with a device which receives a plurality of ducts and assembles them into a mutli-cell conduit unit. The assembly of the ducts substantially eliminates spiralling in the single multi-cell conduit unit. The present invention provides lubrication during assembly of the plurality of ducts to aid in connecting the ducts with one another.
From the following detailed description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and subjoined claims, other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art.